A New Chapter
by Alpha Pred
Summary: This is the sequel to "Lying isn't the best thing to do" Hope you Enjoy it!
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

_All I could hear was wolves raiding Jasper, I could hear young pups being tortured and ripped apart in front of their family, I could hear wolves fighting each other, I could see flames run across Jasper burning everything in their path, and I couldn't do anything about it. I turned to see a wolf that I recognized in an instant, "Winston" I yelled but he couldn't hear me, I could see him torturing my mate, Kate, and I could hear her screams for help. Winston picked her up and threw her of a cliff, I screamed in horror " NOOOOOO!"_

"AHHHHHHHHh!" Humphrey screamed awaking from his deadly nightmare.

"What's wrong" Kate playfully said.

"Oh nothing" Humphrey said relieved to know it was just a dream.

" _God she looks so hot when she is lying down" Humphrey thought to himself _

Humphrey was caught in a trance, staring at Kate drooling.

Kate blushed and tried to snap Humphrey out of it.

"Hello Humphrey are you home" she said snapping her fingers.

Humphrey snapped out of it "Oh hehe sorry" he said.

"It's ok, so what do you want to do today?" Kate asked.

"How about some Log sledding?" Humphrey recommended.

Hutch enters the den.

"Sir reporting for duty" he said in a soldier like voice.

"Anything to report?" Humphrey asked.

"No nuthin y-" Hutch was cut off by a wolf yelling "Contact!"

"What is that?" Kate asked

"Someone unknown is at the entrance to Jasper, Humphrey you better come with me. Hutch said as he and Humphrey began to make their way to the entrance.

"Be careful" Yelled Kate.

**At the Entrance**

"What is it soldier?" asks Hutch.

"We have a lone wolf sir here he is" replied the soldier.

"What's your name?" asks Humphrey to the Lone wolf.

"Paul sir, please I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just looking for a clan to settle with" he replied.

"Justin?" asks Humphrey for his approval.

"Welcome to Jasper" Justin replies as the wolves cheer.

Garth walks in

"What's all the celebration, I just walked in" Garth asks.

"We have a new member" Humphrey said pointing to Paul.

"Oh he could stay with me and Lilly, just don't try anything funny on her pal" he said in a loud voice.

Paul nodded his head in agreement.

"Umm tomorrow could you show me around Jasper?" Paul asks.

"Sure" Humphrey replies.

"Ok everybody make sure were ready to withstand an attack from Winston's clan at any time" Commands Humphrey.

"Yes sir!" Replies the soldiers.

"Keep an eye on him Hutch" asks Humphrey

"Will do sir" he says.

**Later that night.**

Paul wait's till everyone is asleep and answers his radio.

"Are you in Paul?" asks a voice.

"Yes sire, it was too easy, tomorrow their showing me their battle plans, I'll forward the info to you" he replies.

"Excellent you have done well Paul" says the voice.

"Thank you Winston sire" Paul says with a evil grin while staring at Jasper….


	2. The Vision

Chapter 2: The Vision

**The Next Day**

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey said to Kate who has just woken up.

"Thank you, my prince" Replies Kate who is still groggy.

"I'll go get us some caribou to eat" Humphrey said has he ran off.

**In The Fields**

"_Target spotted" Humphrey thought to himself as he saw the caribou._

He lashed out at the caribou but it appeared that another wolf has also lashed onto the same caribou. As the caribou died it turned out that it was Paul.

"Paul! Bro what you doing taking my kills" Humphrey said playfully.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'll be going" Paul said as he walked away bumping onto Humphrey on purpose.

As if on cue, Humphrey began to see a vision in his head after Paul had bumped into him.

**In the Vision**

"_Take the valley!" Yelled a familiar voice but Humphrey didn't see who it was._

"_Retreat! Fall back, we have lost" yells the defending wolves._

"_HAHAHAHAHA" Yells the sinister wolf._

**In reality**

"_Whoa, what was that, maybe it had something to do with Paul bumping into me? I got to tell Kate about this." Humphrey thought to himself, still shocked after what he had seen._

"Kate I'm home!" Humphrey said as he dragged the dead caribou.

"Yummy thanks Humphrey, let's eat" Kate replied looking at the dead caribou.

Over breakfast Humphrey explained the vision he had seen to Kate.

"WHAT!" Kate said as she spat out her food.

"Yes I know, I'm shocked too, I'm going to take Paul to view Jasper now" Humphrey says.

"Ok be careful, I'll talk to the elders about this" Kate said.

**With Paul and Humphrey**

"What's that?" asks Paul, pointing to blueprints of battlefields.

"That is our strategy in case we get attacked by wolves, as you can see" Humphrey said laying out the blueprints, in defense we run into that bunker and shoot from there, it's secret so they won't know were there" He continued.

"We will" Uttered quietly under his tongue.

"What did you say Paul?" asks Humphrey.

"Nothing so anyway thanks for showing me Jasper today, I will return to my den now" Paul says as he walks away.

As Humphrey closes the blueprints, he began to see another vision

**In The Vision**

"_Wolves gather in the secret bunker" yelled the defending wolves but out of nowhere, they were ambushed by the attacking wolves, as if they knew where their bunker was._

"_Paul, Paul? We got to get out of here" yells Garth._

"_I'm right here" he said appearing out of the shadows with Lilly as a hostage._

**In Reality**

"_Man, that was some creepy vision, I hope Kate finds out what's wrong with me.." Humphrey thought to himself as he made his way back to his den._

**Back at Humphrey's and Kate's den.**

"Kate I had another vision today" Humphrey told her.

"I talked to the elders and it seems whenever you touch something, you can see it's future, you have the power to see into the future" Kate replies.

"Oh my goodness…" Humphrey said as he fainted.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yells as she slapped him trying to get him awake but it was no use.

**At Garth's and Lilly's den**

"What's your status Paul" Winston asked through the radio.

"I got the info" Paul replied as he forwarded the data to him.

"Excellent, tomorrow will be a New Chapter for our clan!" Winston announced.


	3. The Fall

Chapter 3: The Fall

**The Next Day**

"Wake up sir, WAKE UP!" Yells Hutch at Humphrey.

"Huhh, what" Replies a groggy Humphrey

"Jasper is under attack sir get up" Hutch says as he aids Humphrey to get up.

"Ok Hutch gather wolves and hold the main gate" Humphrey commanded.

"Yes sir" He said saluting Humphrey.

"Where is Kate?" Humphrey asks.

"She is aiding the young wolves evacuate the valley" Hutch said.

Just as Hutch leaves, Humphrey hurries to Garth's den.

**At Garth's den**

"Paul?, Paul we got to get out of here!" Garth yells while looking for him.

"I'm right here" Paul said as he appeared from the shadows holding Lilly hostage.

"Help me Garth" Lilly said.

"LET HER GO!" Garth yelled as he growled at Paul.

"Uhh no, I was a spy the entire time, now Lord Winston's dream will become reality" He replies.

All of a sudden Humphrey lashes onto Paul which makes him let go of Lilly and Garth and Humphrey kill Paul.

"You guys ok?" Humphrey asks.

"Yeah were fine thanks." Replies the couple.

"Ok listen, Garth head toward the main gate, and Lilly help Kate evacuate the young wolves" He said.

"Aye aye" they said in response.

**At the Main Gate**

Garth appears.

"Ah you made it just in time Garth" said Justin.

"What do you need me for sir" Garth asks.

"We can't hold out much longer" Justin said.

"Wolves of Jasper get in the secret bunker" Justin yelled and they ran back to the secret bunker only to be awaited by ambushing wolves.

"What, you didn't think we didn't know about your 'secret' bunker did you know" said one of the attacking wolves.

"ATTACK!" Yelled Garth.

**With Humphrey.**

"_This is chaos" Humphrey thought to himself but was cut off by a distinctive scream._

"_HELP!" Yelled a female wolf._

"_KATE!" He thought to himself._

"_It sounded like it came from our den" He thought._

**At Humphrey's den**

"KATE!" Humphrey said as he spotted his mate locked in a cage.

"Don't come any closer" A voice behind Humphrey said but as he turned around, he got knocked out.

**2 Hours Later**

"Uhh, where am I" Humphrey said as he regained consciousness.

All he could hear was wolves raiding Jasper, he could hear young pups being tortured and ripped apart in front of their family, he could hear wolves fighting each other, he could see flames run across Jasper burning everything in their path. He tried to move but realized he was handcuffed.

"TAKE THE VALLEY!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Retreat fall back!" yelled the defending wolves.

He turned to see Winston approach Kate and pick her up and walked toward the cliff.

"No you wouldn't dare" Humphrey said to Winston but he paid no attention to him.

Winston threw Kate of the cliff while giving an evil stare at Humphrey who was helpless.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled at the sight of it.

However at the bottom of the cliff Lilly was there to catch Kate's fall.

Winston approached Humphrey with spiked gloves and was ready to kill him in 1 swift blow.

"_It's over, I'm dead" Humphrey thought to himself ready for his end to come._


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4: The Escape

"_It's over, I'm going to die right here, right now" Humphrey thought to himself as he braced himself for Winston's claws to sink into his skin._

"FOREEE!" A voice called out as swung his wooden golf club.

"OWW!" said Winston, who did not kill Humphrey.

"Great shot Paddy!" Marcel said.

"A hole in 1" Paddy replied.

Humphrey who opened his eyes to see he isn't dead, cut off the handcuffs and signaled Paddy and Marcel to follow him.

As Humphrey touched Paddy, he began to see another vision.

" _Paddy, Marcel RUN!" A voice said to them_

"_Look out" Paddy said as he looked up_

"_BOOM" a giant rock had crushed the poor birds._

As Humphrey and the 2 birds went to the end of the valley they are greeted by a injured Paul.

"You!" Humphrey said evilly as he saw Paul.

"Hehe" Paul chuckled as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and got knocked out with 1 swift punch.

"WHAT YOU GOT, YOU AIN'T GOT THIS!" Justin yelled showing off his 'guns'.

"Justin!" Humphrey said as he waved to him.

"Are you guys ok? You're the last people left in Jasper, you better follow me" Justin said but all of a sudden, the stampede of caribou started.

"STAMPEDE!" Yelled Justin.

"Marcel, Paddy run!" Yells Humphrey "But watch out for that rock"

The 2 birds looked up to see a giant rock above them they quickly avoided it.

"Follow me!" Yelled Justin signaling Humphrey.

"Where's the camp!" Humphrey asked.

"We have to jump there!" Pointed Justin.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Humphrey said.

"JUMP!" Justin said as he grabbed Humphrey and leaped.

"AHHHH!" Yells Humphrey as he's falling.

"WERE GONNA LAND IN WATER" Yells Justin.

"SPLASH" the 2 wolves had just entered the water.

"Come on this way to the camp" says Justin.

**At The Camp**

"Where's Kate?" Humphrey asks.

"Over there" pointed 1 of the soldiers.

"KATE!" Humphrey yells relieved to see his mate ok.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yells.

The 2 kiss in front of the little wolves.

"Ewww gross" yells the younger wolves.

"Guys get a room would you" says Lilly.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if" Garth says as he leans in to kiss Lilly.

"Humphrey your needed at the war room" says one of the wolves.

**At The War Room**

"Humphrey we can't take back Jasper by ourselves, we have many injured" says Justin.

"We need reinforcements" recommends 1 of the wolves.

"Hmm reinforcements you say…" Humphrey says.

"Well what do you have in mine?" asks Justin.

"I've got just the right people" Humphrey says.

"We will take Jasper back and WE WILL SUCEED!" Yells Humphrey.

The wolves in the room howl in agreement.

**Back At Jasper**

Winston who is at a cliff, hears the wolves howl.

"Sir!" 1 of his soldiers ask.

"Is it ready?" Winston asks.

The soldier puts on the gear and pushes the button.

"Yes sir" the wolf says as he begins to disappear.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Winston laughs demonically.


	5. The Preparations

Chapter 5: The Preparations

"Just be here tomorrow at this time" Humphrey told Justin as he pointed at a map of Jasper

"Are you sure, where are you going?" Justin asked.

"Getting some reinforcements" Humphrey said as he jumped onto the Canadian express.

"Good luck s-" Justin said but was cut off by Kate running towards the train.

Kate jumped into the train cart.

"What are you doing here?" asks Humphrey.

"I'm coming with you too" Kate said.

**Back at the Camp**

"May I have your attention please" Justin said loudly.

Nobody paid attention and kept on talking.

Eve came up and yelled "EVERYBODY HUSH UP AND LISTEN UP OR I WILL TEAR ALL OF YOU APART! Thank you"

"Thank you Eve, now, everyone pack up we are going to take back Jasper.

**Back at Jasper**

"Push it, do you think Humphrey's group is going to let you go, PUSH!" Winston yelled at his men who are training.

"Sir our device is ready, we can give it to 25 of our best soldiers" a wolf said.

"Excellent" Winston said with a evil smile on his face.

**With Humphrey and Kate**

"Sooo, who are you looking for?" Kate asks.

"Oh, I think you know them very well" Humphrey said.

"Hey you too" said a childish voice.

"Uh oh it's her run Humphrey" Kate said as she noticed the cub.

"No she's the reinforcements" Humphrey said.

As if on cue, the bears appeared.

"WHOA THERE, I want to make an Alliance" Humphrey said to the angry bears.

The bears stood down

"What kind of deal?" asked 1 of the bears.

"We need your help taking back Jasper from enemy wolves" said Humphrey.

"No deal, we are running out of food and we will starve to death" replied the leader of the bears.

"How about if we give you the meat of the dead wolves that we will kill?" recommends Humphrey.

"Oh, well in that case, we have a deal" said the leader as he stood out his hand

Humphrey shook his hand in agreement that the bears would aid Humphrey to take back Jasper.

**At Jasper**

"Ok everyone, we wait here until Humphrey arrives with the reinforcements" Justin said.

Out of nowhere 25 wolves appeared from the shadows and said "Look what we have here"

"Contact!" Justin said as many wolves came to his aid. "Give up it's us against you"

"Well how can you beat us, if you can't see us" an enemy wolf said as his group disappeared.

But before they could make a move, they felt the ground shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Yelled 1 of the soldiers.

"No, it's Humphrey" Justin said with a smile.


	6. The Retake

Chapter 6: The Retake

"CHARGEEEEEE!" Yells Humphrey as 5o bears storm Jasper

"ATTACK!" Roared the bears.

A huge battle ensued in Jasper as thousands of brave wolves and bears lost their lives against the enemy.

**On the battlefield**

"PUSH FORWARD, WOLVES AND BEARS ATTACK!" Yells Justin as he signals his forces.

"FOR JASPER!" Yells Garth as he pushes forward.

"STAND YOUR GROUND SOLDIERS, WE WILL NOT LOSE JASPER!" Winston commands as he retreats to Humphrey's den

"I'll take care of him" says Humphrey.

**At Humphrey's den**

"Where are you Winston?" Humphrey said as he walked in slowly.

As swift as lighting, Winston stabs Humphrey and kills him…

Just as if on cue, Kate comes in and is shocked.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yells as she runs to her mate.

"YOU!" Kate says evilly as she looks at Winston

She runs up to him and with all her might gruesomely murders him as she slashes her claws through his skin viciously.

"HUMPHREY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, I LOVE YOU PLEASE HUMPHREY" Kate says as tears fall from her eyes.

Garth and Justin walk in and announce they have won Jasper back not realizing that Humphrey is dead.

"GUYS HUMPHREY IS… DEAD!" Kate says furiously.

"HUMPHREY BRO, man, I'm so sorry Kate for your loss, he was like a brother to me" Garth says comforting Kate.

"You will be remembered Humphrey, as a HERO!" Justin says.

**Tomorrow at Humphrey's funeral**

1 by 1, wolves took turns giving speeches about Humphrey, on how he was a hero. He fought with devotion and courage. The virtues of a leader.

Kate who is watching was crying her eyes out.

"There there sweetie" Eve says comforting her daughter.

"but… Mom HE'S GONE!" Kate replies as she continues to cry.

**In Humphrey's mind**

"_Am I dead?" Humphrey asked himself._

"_Sadly, my boy, yes you are and your folks at home are not taking very well" A voice from above said._

_The voice showed Humphrey Kate crying._

"_Kate she must be devastated" Humphrey said._

"_Yes, indeed" The voice replied._

"_But as long as Jasper is safe and Kate's safe then I'm happy" Humphrey said._

_The Voice, impressed by Humphrey's words decides to give him a second chance._

"_Humphrey, I've decided to give you a second chance at life" The voice said_

"_WHAT REALLY, THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Humphrey said with so much joy._

"_Brace yourself" The voice said as Humphrey began to disappear._

"_Jasper here I come" Humphrey thought to himself. _


	7. The Miracle

Chapter 7: The Miracle

"Goodbye Humphrey" Kate said with tears in her eyes as wolves began to lower the dead body of Humphrey into the ground.

"Wha?" Humphrey said as he woke up.

"I don't beli-.. KATE!" Garth said.

"What…. HUMPHREY!" She said relieved to see her mate alive.

"Oh my goodness" says Justin as he faints.

"LIFT HIM UP!" Ordered Kate to bring her mate up

"Kate come here" Humphrey said as he opened his arms

"I love you and I'm glad you're ok" Humphrey said

The 2 kiss in front of the whole wolf crowd

"AHEM" Eve says as she sarcastically coughs.

"LONG LIVE HUMPHREY" Yells a wolf in the crowds and soon everybody started chanting.

"LONG LIVE HUMPHREY LONG LIVE HUMPHREY!" Chanted the crowd with each chant growing louder in sound.

"You know what, I believe you 2 need a good break from all of this" Justin recommended

"That's a splendid idea!" agreed Eve.

"Alright let's go back to our den" Humphrey said

**Back at Humphrey's and Kate's den**

"Here you go, for you my lovely, fresh caribou" said Humphrey as he dragged a caribou in.

"Awww come here" Kate said as she pounced on him tackling him down.

The 2 began to make out. Humphrey tried to make a move on her to 'populate' but Kate denied it as she pulled away.

"You dirty omega, not now I want to enjoy being so light and so free" Kate said.

"Whatever you say" Humphrey replied.

Morning had struck and Humphrey and Kate had awaken from their sleep. They walk out to somewhat of a balcony which had a breathtaking view of Jasper. They could see tons of wolves helping out at repairing damaged buildings and helping missing children reunite with their parents.

Unnoticed, Garth and Lilly walk in.

"Hey guys!" yelled Garth.

"AHHHH" Yells Humphrey and Kate who did not notice them enter.

"HAHAHAHA!" Chuckled Lilly.

"Haha so funny" Kate said as she playfully punched Lilly.

"Well we just stopped by to say hi, so we will be on our way" Garth said as he signaled Lilly to leave.

"Bye!" Yells Humphrey as he and Kate wave good bye.

"So what do you want to do now?" asks Kate.

"I was thinking we could take a walk?" Humphrey suggested

"That sounds great, I'll be out there in a sec" said Kate.

**Outside at the entrance to path**

"_Where is she? It's been about 30min already" Humphrey thought to himself_

"So how do I look?" asks a voice behind him.

Kate who looked really pretty appeared behind Humphrey.

Humphrey who began to heat up was in a trance staring at Kate.

Kate blushed and said "Hello? Earth to Humphrey do you read?"

"Uhhh What?" Humphrey said as he snapped out of it.

"Shouldn't we get going?" suggested Kate.

"Uh oh yes we should" Humphrey said as the 2 began to walk.

As they began to walk down the path they saw a beautiful lake and couldn't resist walking up to it. Only then did they see a little wolf injured beside the lake who was with difficulty saying "Help me…. Their coming for me…" but he got cut off because he fainted.

Humphrey and Kate knew what they had to do.


	8. The Outcast

Chapter 8: The Outcast

"Helppp mee" The young wolf said.

"Oh my goodness are you ok?" Kate said as she rushed to his aid.

"Please you must leave me, their coming for me…" The injured wolf muttered

"Why? Who's coming for you?" Humphrey asked.

"That's it were bringing him back to Jasper" Kate said as she began to stand up.

"Not so fast" A voice said coming from the forest.

"Who goes there?" Kate growled.

"We are the Destiny pack and we are here to finish our job" A wolf said as his pack came out of the forest

"Please go now" The young wolf said.

"This wolf has killed 1 of our elders with his own bare claws" The leader of the Destiny pack said.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" The young wolf screamed.

"They were no longer useful to the pack, we ended their suffering" The leader responded.

"You will not touch this wolf" Humphrey growled.

"Then I believe we must end you 2 first" The leader said as he pointed to Kate and Humphrey

As the pack began to close in on the 2, every wolf belonging to the destiny pack began to disappear.

"Your lucky for now, we will leave you be…. For now" The leader said before he vanished into thin air.

**Back at Jasper**

"Are you ok?" asked Kate.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you" The young wolf replied.

"What's your name?" Humphrey asked

"Drew" the young wolf said.

All of sudden, Garth and Lilly walk in.

"Hey guys, who's the new guy?" Garth asks.

"Long story so what is up?" Kate said.

"Umm, Kate can I speak with you in private" Lilly asked.

"Umm sure thing Lilly, uh would you leave us alone" Kate said signaling the guys to leave.

The guys left including Drew.

"So what's up Lilly" Kate said.

"Umm have you, umm you know with Humphrey?" Lilly asked.

"Uhh Lilly!" Kate playfully pushed her "No he tried to but I denied it"

"Oh because I was wondering because I want a pup" Lilly said.

"Oh my goodness yay for you" Kate replied.

**Outside**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Garth asks.

"I don't know" Humphrey replied.

Lilly and Kate walk out.

"Come along Drew we need to get you to Eve's den" Lilly said as she signaled him.

"Goodbye Humphrey and Kate and thank you for defending me" Drew said as he bowed in front of them and ran along.

As Kate and Humphrey enter their den

"So um what do you want t-" Humphrey said but was cut off by Kate pouncing him down to the floor.

"Oh I see" Humphrey said as the 2 started to make out.

"Remember I don't want to get pregnant" Kate said.

**At Eve's Den**

"Mom?" Lilly said.

"I'm here honey" Eve replied as she came out with 5 young wolves who were about the same age as Drew.

"Mom could you take care of this 1 outcast here?" Lilly asked.

"No problem honey, there is no limit here, what's your name sweetie?" Eve asked.

"Drew" said Drew.

"Thanks mom" Lilly said as she and Garth made their way back to the den.

"Come children dinner time" Eve said as she leaded them into the kitchen

"Hi my name is Marissa" a young wolf said to Drew

"Hi I'm Drew" Drew responded.


	9. The Trap

Chapter 9: The Trap

**Somewhere…..**

"Sir, we almost had that squirt" The destiny pack leader said.

"We will get him, in time but for now Brian we must rebuild our village" An unknown voice replied.

"Yes milord" Brian said as he bowed before his master.

**Back At Jasper**

At Eve's den, the young wolves and Eve awaken from their sleep. Drew and Marissa awaken right beside each other.

"Oh I'm so sorry" said Drew.

"It's alright" Marissa giggled

"Come children, we must brush your teeth" Eve said leading the wolves to a big bathroom.

"Hi mom!" Kate said as he and Humphrey walked in.

"Hi sweetie, care to join us for some breakfast?" Eve asked.

"Sure thing!" Kate replied.

After breakfast.

"Ok mom, we should get going now see you later!" Kate said as she and Humphrey exited the den

"Bye bye, your welcome to visit again" Eve said.

"Alright kids, you may exit for some outdoor time but don't wander off too far" Eve said.

"Come on Marissa, I want to show you something" said Drew holding his paw out.

"Well ok" Marissa replied.

The 2 wolves then walked all the way to a cliff that had a breathtaking view of Jasper.

"Whoaaa, that's so beautiful" Marissa said.

"Hey, umm can I ask you something?" Drew said.

**With Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly**

"Ok we are patrolling for those Destiny wolves again" Garth said.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Humphrey said as he passed by him.

"Hey has anybody seen Lilly or Kate?" Garth asked.

As if on cue a loud shriek screamed not too far from Garth and Humphrey and they were 100% sure who's they were.

"LILLY!" Garth yelled.

"KATE!" Yelled Humphrey.

The 2 wolves rushed to their mates shriek only to find them locked in a cage.

"Oh my goodness, what happened!" Garth said.

All of a sudden 5 destiny wolves appeared out of nowhere, the leader walked up.

"If you want too see your 2 lovely mates again, your going to have to hand over Drew" The leader said.

The leader's finger snapped and Lilly and Kate disappeared.

"We will be waiting at Fallen's rock, goodbye" The leader said as he and the other wolves disappeared.

"We got to get back to Jasper and tell the others!" Humphrey said

Garth nodded his head in agreement.

**Back at Jasper.**

"Alright kids come on back to the den" Eve said

However Drew and Marissa did not show.

Eve and the rest of the young wolves went looking for them and found them making out near the cliff.

"AHEM!" Eve said.

"Oh um I'm sorry miss Eve" Drew said.

"Everyone inside now!" Eve replied.

"EVE!" Yelled 2 wolves.

"Ah Humphrey and Garth what can I do for you?" Eve asked.

"KATE AND LILLY ARE GONE!" They both yelled.

"WHAT!" Eve screamed


	10. The Trade

Chapter 10: The Trade

"Good god, we must save them!" Justin yelled out as he was told what had happened to Lilly and Kate.

"I know, do you have a plan?" asked Garth

"I guess we are going to have to trade Drew away" Eve suggested

"NO! We cannot, I made him a promise that he'll never go back there" Humphrey said.

"Calm down Humphrey, there must be another way" Justin said as he reassured Humphrey

"I got it, here's the plan" Garth said.

**With Lilly and Kate**

"Kate, I'm scared" Lilly said.

"It's ok, I'm sure Humphrey and Garth are going to come for us" Kate replied.

"Hush down!" said 1 wolf from the destiny pack as he banged the cage.

"HEY!" A voice called out.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled in excitement.

"We are going to make a trade, Drew for the girls" Humphrey said.

In the shadows Justin and a squad of elite wolves from Jasper await the signal.

"Fair enough release the girls" Brian said.

The cage opened and the 2 girls ran towards Humphrey.

"Now give us the boy" Brian said.

Humphrey signaled a wolf to give them a box.

"_I'm so sorry Drew…" Kate thought to herself_

"Pleasure doing business with you" Brian said as he began to open the box.

Inside the box was not Drew but… Garth

"HEY WE HAD A DEAL!" Brian yelled out.

"Attack!" Humphrey yelled as Justin and his squad lashed out at the destiny pack.

A great war ensued as many brave wolves lost their lives but in the end, Jasper reigned victorious.

"Any last words" Justin asked before he delivered the final blow.

"We will be back, and you better be ready" Brian mumbled his final words.

"Oh shut up" Kate said as she punched him.

"Let's head home" Humphrey said.

As they got back to Jasper, they were awaited by wolves cheering them.

It was still early in the morning so not many wolves were awake.

**At Eve's den**

Eve was sitting down resting as she heard wolves cheering.

"_That must be them, I must not wake the young ones" Eve thought to herself._

As slowly and quietly as possible she tried to tip toe her way out of the den, she managed to get out but she had awaken Drew.

"Huh, what was that noise?" Drew said as he had waken up.

Drew's noise had woken up the wolf next to him and so on.

"Hello beautiful" Drew said.

Marissa blushed and said "Aww" as she lean in to kiss him.

All the wolves had awoken and started to make their way towards the clapping.

**With Humphrey**

"Congrats!" A wolf in the crowd said.

"Thank you!" Humphrey replied.

" Kate, Lilly I'm so happy your back!" Eve said as she ran to hug her 2 daughters.

The Young wolves appeared.

"Miss Eve, you had woken us up" A young wolf said.

"I'm so sorry young one" Eve said.

"Thank you Humphrey for not letting those destiny guys take me" Drew said kindly.

"No problem kiddo" Humphrey said.

"Who is your friend?" Kate said playfully.

Drew who was too embarrassed to say anything said "Oh she's no one"

Marissa who was a little mad stomped away.

"Oh come on! Wait up!" Drew said as he chased after her.

Kate and Humphrey laughed.

**Somewhere…**

Some sort of ghost spirit entered this pod and began to be reborn, as the pod opened out came a familiar wolf.

"I am REBORN!" Yelled Brian


	11. Author's Note

Author's note: 

Hey guys, thanks for all of the support you guys have been giving me. With each good review I get, it gives me a reason to push forward and make more story's. Now, I'm going to let YOU decide the plot for my new story which will be coming soon, but don't worry I will finish "A new Chapter" first. Leave your interesting ideas in the reviews and I will randomly pick 1. So, who do you want to see more of?

Garth and Lilly?

Kate and Humphrey?

Drew and Marissa?


	12. The Reborn

Chapter 11: The Reborn

**Somewhere…**

"Sir I'm beginning to question your judgement on destroying Jasper sir" Brian said.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME!" An angry voice yelled out.

"No sir, please accept my apologies.

"Very well carry on with the plan" The voice said.

As Brian exited the room he mumbled to himself "Your lucky we brought you back to life old man"

**At Jasper**

"Push!" Garth said.

"It's coming!" Lilly replied.

As if on cue, a baby wolf was born.

"Aww isn't he a cutie" Eve said.

"He sure is" Kate said.

"What do you want to name him?" Lilly asked.

"How about Silver?" Garth recommended due to the fact that his skin was a silver tone and he was a omega like his mom.

"YES! It's an Omega!" Humphrey cried out.

All the Alphas looked at him giving him the death glare.

"Kate and Humphrey, would you get us some breakfast?" Eve asked.

"Sure thing mom, come on Humphrey" Kate replied as she signaled her mate.

**In the forest**

As Kate and Humphrey were walking….

"Man, that's a cute Omega" Humphrey said.

"It sure is!" Kate said as she tried to make a smile.

"Ok what's wrong?" Humphrey said.

"What nothing is wrong." Kate said as she began to walk, however Humphrey held her back.

"I know something is wrong, I'm your mate" Humphrey said.

Before Kate could tell him, a band of wolves ambushed them.

"FOR LORD WINSTON!" Yelled a wolf of the destiny pack.

And just like that the wolf had sunk his claws in Humphrey viciously and it had killed him…..

"Fall back!" The wolf said as all but 1 wolf retreated.

Kate who was shocked that she couldn't do anything…

"HUMPHREY! NOOO!" Kate yelled.

"Is he ok?" The wolf asked.

"Just go, you did this to him." Kate replied as tears came down her eyes.

"Please let me help" The wolf said as he picked up Humphrey and brought him to the same pod that revived a certain someone.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate.

And just like that Humphrey was back to normal.

"I'm sorry that my pack of wolves did that, I'm beginning to question my masters judgement." Said the wolf as he began to take his mask off.

"BRIAN!" Kate yelled out.

"Yes, Humphrey will awaken soon and don't worry the pod only erased this moment of his life" Brain said.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say" Kate said.

"I must go, my master must not know I aided you" Brian said as he ran away.

"I must report this to the lord" A wolf from the destiny pack said as he watched within the shadows.

"Ohh, man my head" Humphrey said as he began to regain consciousness.

"you, um hit a tree" Kate said.

"Oh, ok then let's go get that caribou" Humphrey replied.

"Hey umm, Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate?" Humphrey replied.

"Do you want to go just the 2 of us somewhere tonight?" Kate asked.

"Sure I'd love that!" Humphrey replied.

**Somewhere….**

"YOU TRAITOR!" The lord yelled as he lashed out at Brian knocking him down and he began to bleed severely.


	13. The Ex

Chapter 13: The Ex

**Somewhere….**

"Uhhh…" Brian said as he attempted to crawl away from Winston.

"Where do you think you're going?" Winston said as he sank his claws in his heart.

"To heaven" Brian said as he spat blood in Winston's face, sadly he died.

"My ass.." Winston replied as he sat on his throne and demanded his soldiers to show him the map.

The map showed Jasper circled many times as Winston laughed demonically.

**In Jasper**

"KATE!" Lilly yelled as she was getting her make up done.

"What is it Lilly?" Kate asked.

"Come on, were going to be late for the moonlight howl" Lilly replied as she grabbed Kate's hand and ran to the moonlight howl.

**At The Moonlight Howl**

"Hello boys" Eve said as she entered with her young wolves behind her.

"Hello ma'am, by any chance have you our mates?" Humphrey and Garth replied in unison.

"No sorry, they must be running late, oh look here they are now" Eve said as she pointed to them.

Lilly and Kate entered the moonlight howl looking really hot.

"Damnnnn!" Garth said as he caught a glance at Lilly.

Humphrey was caught in a trance staring at Kate as he began to drool which caused Kate to blush.

"Mom, could you take care of Silver for me thanks" Lilly said as she ran off.

"Oh no problem!" Eve said sarcastically.

"Umm miss Eve" A young wolf asked.

"Yes darling" Eve replied.

"Can we go anywhere we want?" The young wolf said.

"Sure, just don't go to far" Eve said as she looked at Drew.

The young wolves then ran in their separate directions.

As each couple began to make their way to the top, only 1 wolf was still standing on the ground.

"_Where is she?" Drew thought to himself_

He looked around the top to find her waiting for him.

As Drew approached her, he tried his best to do it as quietly as possible.

As he came near, he wrapped his arms around her an said "Hello beautiful, can you guess who it is?"

Marissa giggled and replied "Only the cutest boyfriend ever"

"Correct!" Drew said as he turned her around and the 2 kissed each other.

"Umm, would you like to howl with me?" Drew asked.

"I'd love to" Marissa replied.

**With Garth and Lilly**

"You ready babe?" Garth asked as he practiced his howling.

"Just don't mess up again" Lilly said as she chuckled.

Garth then had a flashback, to when he took Kate to the moonlight howl.

"AAHWRWAIGNAOIGNAOG" Garth howled as millions of birds fell from the sky.

**With Kate and Humphrey**

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Humphrey asked.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Kate said as she playfully pushed him.

"Well, I wouldn't say trying…." Humphrey said but was cut off by Kate pouncing him and the 2 then began to make out.

Soon it was time to howl….. As wolves took their positions and, in harmony with each other a beautiful howl was heard..

"That was beautiful.." Marissa said as she ended her howl.

"That was, but your more beautiful" Drew said which caused Marissa to blush.

Hutch appeared and wanted to see Garth and Humphrey.

"Hey Hutch what brings you here?" Humphrey asked

"We have a wolf, a tad young who wants to see Marissa? He looks suspicious." Hutch said as he signaled Marissa and Drew to come.

"Alright, we'll come just in case something goes down" Garth said.

**At the Gate**

"Marissa?" The young wolf said.

"Is this the intruder?" Garth asked 1 of the soldiers.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied as he saluted him.

"What's your name son?" Humphrey asked.

"Austin sir" The young wolf replied.

"AUSTIN OH NO…" Marissa said.

"Marissa?" Austin said as he saw a quick glance at her.


	14. The Matrix

Chapter 14: The Matrix

"Who is he?" Drew asked while pointing to Austin.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" Marissa assured Drew.

"Oh my goodness is that you Marissa?" Austin said.

"I think we should leave" Garth recommended to Humphrey and Hutch.

The 2 wolves nodded in agreement.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Marissa said trying to make a smile.

"I came looking for you" Austin said holding her hand.

"Austin, I can't I have a boyfriend now" Marissa said pointing to Drew who is waiting from a distance awkwardly.

"Who him? He looks soft, come on, you know you still love me, I feel really sorry for our break up" Austin said.

"Listen Austin, I don't know I have mixed feelings now" Marissa mumbled.

"Ha I knew you had feelings for me! Come here" Austin said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Drew who did not know what happened thought that Marissa wanted to kiss him.

"GO ENJOY YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND NOW!" Drew screamed as he ran off to a cliff.

"WAIT!" Marissa said as she slapped Austin.

**At the Cliff**

"_If she won't love me, then I have nothing to live for, I'm committing suicide" Drew thought to himself as he positioned himself at the edge of the cliff._

"DREW!" Marissa yelled pleading him not to jump.

"Where's your boyfriend huh?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"He's right in front of me and I don't want him to die" Marissa said as she began to tear up.

"WELL WHOS IT GONNA BE HUH, ME OR THAT GUY!" Drew yelled.

"I don't know…." Marissa mumbled.

"WELL IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER, THEN I'M GONNA JUMP!' Drew said as he was inches away from falling to his death.

"I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" Marissa said as she slowly walked up to him.

Once the 2 began to settle down….

"Listen I'm sorry for being over dramatic…" Drew said

"And I'm sorry for still having feelings for Austin, will you forgive me?" Marissa asked.

"Only if you can make it up to me." Drew said with a smile.

Marissa then pounced him and started to make out with him.

Austin, who was watching from the shadows was very displeased and left in a rage.

**Somewhere..**

"Sir how do you plan on destroying Jasper?" A destiny pack soldier asked.

"By getting the Matrix.." Winston said

"What's that?" The soldier responded.

"It's a device that you can put, in the center of Jasper, you can choose whether to use it for good, or for evil, however nobody knows where it is" Winston said.

Outside he heard a wolf rambling on and had an idea.

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE PICKED HIM OVER ME!" Austin said in rage.

"Would you like you revenge.." Winston asked him.

"Yes please sir, I want to annihilate him" Austin said.

"Then follow this map to the x, and return what you find for me" Winston said.

"Yes sir" Austin said.

As Austin left..

"PREPARE EVERYONE, WE AR TAKING JASPER!" Winston ordered.

**At Jasper**

"I'm glad to see that you 2 are ok" Kate said comforting the young couple.

"Drew can I speak with you in private" Humphrey asked.

"Umm sure" Drew replied.

All of a sudden Garth and Justin appear.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked in curiosity.

"We need you to find the Matrix to make sure Jasper is safe for eternity" Justin said while showing the same map, Winston showed Austin.

"Why me?" Drew asked.

"Because we have tried, but we have failed" Garth said.

"Please your our only hope" Humphrey pleaded.

"I'll give it a shot" Drew said as he took the map and began his quest.


	15. The Flashback

Chapter 15: The Flashback

As Drew and Austin began to make their way towards the Matrix, they both couldn't get 1 wolf out of their mind, Marissa.

"_I'm glad that we are finished fighting, I love you" Drew thought to himself._

"_AAAHH HOW COULD YOU PICK HIM!" Austin thought to himself._

As the 2 wolves continued their journey, they had to pass many dangerous terrains such as a steep hill with a broken bridge to cross.

**Back At Jasper**

A wolf got on higher ground and turned around to greet his large army.

"SOLDIERS! WE WILL TAKE BACK JASPER WITH ALL OUR MIGHT, AND WITH LUCK, AUSTIN WILL BRING US THE MATRIX TO SEAL OUR VICTORY!" Winston proudly yelled.

The Wolves cheered their leader on as they began to make their way towards Jasper.

"INCOMING!" A scout from Jasper yelled.

"SOUND THE ALARM!' Justin ordered 1 of his soldiers.

The loud alarm rang throughout Jasper as all the female wolves ran to the secret bunker, while all the males went to the main gate to fight.

"Can we tell who it is?" Garth asked.

"It appears like… OH NO!" Justin said as he lowered the telescope.

"WHAT WHO IS IT" Humphrey said as he grabbed Justin.

"It's…WINSTON!" Justin said.

"I don't believe it… I KILLED HIM!" Humphrey said as he punched the wall only to hurt himself.

"But if he lost to us, why would he attack us again?" asked Garth.

"THE MATRIX!" Justin said as he pointed to the center of Jasper.

"With any luck, Drew will get it, but for now we must defend Jasper, for every wolf!" Justin said as he ran to the main gate with Humphrey and Garth trailing him.

**With Drew**

"I must be getting close" Drew said as he pointed to the x on the map.

"Well, well, well" A voice said.

"WHOS THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" Drew growled as he took a defensive stance.

"YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" Austin yelled as he lashed out at Drew which pushed him back.

"SHE LOVED ME, SHE MOVED ON FROM YOU!" Drew yelled as he scratched Austin's skin.

"YOU CALL THAT A HIT!' Austin said as he lashed towards Drew but luckily Drew dodged it barely.

"WHO RAISED YOU, YOUR PARENTS MUST HAVE BEEN #!" Austin yelled.

That only made Drew even madder and made him go ballistic. His eyes had a dark shadow in them and his claws began to have blac mist around them.

"Hehe" Chuckled Drew as with 1 swift punch destroyed Austin ripping his heart from his body.

As Drew began to calm down, the black mist began to disappear and the black shadow as well.

"No, I can't go back again!" Drew yelled as he began to cry.

He began to have a flashback to when he was with the destiny pack.

"He has the talent to handle the darkness" An elder said as he watched Drew train.

"Are you insane?" Asked another elder.

As young Drew came home, he found his parents slain and a note saying it was by the elders.

He was so furious as the black mist began to appear as he walked to the elders home.

Once he got their he unleashed his full powers which resulted with a bomb exploding like power which ended in an elder dying.

Unfortunately, Drew's past girlfriend was there to see him do the darkness, and began to cry.

"Crystal!" Drew said running to her.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Crystal yelled as she ran away.

**Back in Reality**

A saddened Drew began to walk to a statue that held the Matrix.

"The Matrix of leadership" Read Drew as he picked up the matrix.

However, as soon as he picked it up, it turned to dust.

Drew began to pick up the dust and make his way back to Jasper.


	16. The Gift

Chapter 16: The Gift

"WE MUST HOLD OUT UNTIL DREW REUTRNS!" Justin commanded to his soldiers.

A great war ensued over place of Jasper as many brave Alphas and Omegas lost their lives protecting their families.

The Omegas didn't really know how to fight, so they assembled a deadly virus that kills a wolf if it comes in touch with it.

"WE ARE LOCKED AND LOADED!" An omega wolf called out.

"What now sir?" Asked Humphrey as he fended off some wolves.

"We wait for Drew" Justin said as he pushed on.

"I'm starting to think that he died" Garth said.

Humphrey saw Winston sneak out from the war and head towards where the females were.

"Take care of this!" Humphrey said to Garth as he nodded his head in agreement.

**At The Secret Bunker.**

"Here you go miss, your baby" Kate said handing the baby over.

"Lilly! Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"NO I'M NOT KATE, I MISS MY GARTHY BOO, I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE, THAT MALY MAN WITH THOSE MUSCLES OHH!" Lilly said.

Everyone in the bunker turned towards them and gave them the 'what in the world" face.

All of a sudden Winston appeared.

"Hello again… Kate" Winston said in a disgusting voice.

"YOU, WE KILLED YOU!" Kate growled as she lashed out to him only to be knocked out by him.

As if on cue Humphrey came.

"YOU, DID THAT TO KATE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU #%#&$#" Humphrey said as he lashed out to Winston as the 2 began to have a massive brawl.

"SIR! WE AREN'T GONNA HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!" A soldier said before he died

"WHERE ARE YOU DREW!" Justin yelled out.

"I'm right here.." Drew said as he appeared behind him.

"Thank you, you made it, do you have the matrix?" Garth asked him.

Drew pulled out the dust and told them it could still work.

"That doesn't look convincing but it's worth a shot" Justin said signaling the omega virus run.

"Here in here, we will be safe from the virus" Garth said as he opened a door to a building

All of a sudden Drew heard Marissa's scream and it triggered him to run to the center of Jasper to deliver the dust.

"NO!" Justin said trying to stop him.

As Drew heroically ran across the battlefield, unfortunately, he got hit by the virus before he could make it.

As the omega virus finished, the attacking wolves retreated and Winston was the only 1 left.

Justin and Garth rushed towards Drew who was dying.

"DREW!" Garth yelled as he signaled for medical help.

"There's no use, there is no cure for the virus" Justin said as he placed his hand on Drew.

As Drew began to die, he began to see flashbacks of Marissa, how they were kissing on the cliff and all the enjoyable moments they had together.

All of a sudden a white flash came and 5 shadowy figures appeared.

"_You have fought for Justin, our last descendent, with sacrifice and courage, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret, the Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned, return now to Justin, merge the matrix with Jasper, it is and always has been, your destiny" The figure said as they brought Drew back to life._

"HUH WHAT!" Drew yelled as he jumped from his back onto his feet.

The wolves of Jasper cheered at the delightful view of Drew.

"Damn, that's 1 tough wolf!" Garth said while clapping

"Drew, put the Matrix in" ordered Justin.

As Drew inserted the matrix in the center of Jasper, A beam of light appeared and launched itself all the way to the sky.

All of a sudden it sent a cleansing force around the world that rebuilt destroyed villages and homes and destroyed environment.

All the wolves gasped in the amazing view.

"Where's Humphrey?" Garth asked who broke the silence.

As if on cue, A girl screamed and the wolves knew what it meant. They all rushed towards the secret bunker.

**At The Secret Bunker**

Winston had just punched Humphrey in the face and it seemed like he was done for.

As Winston approached him he said "Any last words?"

"Yeahhh" Humphrey muttered out as he began to get up.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Humphrey yelled out.


	17. The Ending

Chapter 17: The Ending

**A/N 1 word… lemons…..**

"HURRY MEN, WE MUST SAVE HUMPHREY!" Justin said as he and his wolves ran towards the secret bunker.

When they got their they saw Humphrey who was bleeding, fighting off Winston.

As they began to approach Winston, who knew they were coming, clicked a button that made an invisible shield that meant nobody could get in or get out. The only way to get out was to kill your enemy.

"HUMPHREY!" Justin yelled as he tried to break the shield.

"It's ok guys, I'll do this on my own" Humphrey assured him.

"COME ON HUMPHREY KICK HIS !" Yelled Eve from the sidelines.

"Let's dance old man" Humphrey growled s he lashed out to Winston.

Winston barely missed the punch as he countered with his own punch, but Humphrey blocked it and bit Winston's arm which made it bleed.

"Nice shot, you rotten coyote" Winston said in a sarcastic voice.

That only made Humphrey even more mad as with all of his might delivered a frenzy of punches that instantly killed Winston.

As Winston fell, the shield faded away and all the wolves rushed in to help Humphrey.

"Are you ok dude?" asked Garth.

"Yeah I'm fine where's Kate?" Humphrey said.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled as she ran to hug her mate.

The 2 aggressively made out in front of the crowd.

"EWWWW!" Yelled Drew who was covering his eyes.

"Aww isn't that cute.." Marissa said appearing from nowhere.

"MARISSA!" Drew said as he ran up to her took her and kissed her.

Marissa blushed a lot.

"LILLY!" Garth said relieved to find that his mate was ok

"GARTHY BOO!" Lilly said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Lilly, I told you not in public" Garth said quietly.

The whole room burst out with laughter.

At the end of the war, the wolves burned Winston's dead body to ensure that he cannot be resurrected from the dead, and with the matrix, they are ensured pure happiness from here on out.

**After a few months**

"RUN!" Yelled Garth as he and Humphrey were being chased by Lilly and Kate.

Humphrey was an omega so he eventually got caught up by Kate.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Humphrey asked hesitantly as he smelled the heat from Kate's body which made him horny.

"Are you ready?" Kate said seductively

"Wait… KATE!" Humphrey yelled but it was no use.

Kate pounced him and began riding and grinding Humphrey's wolfhood.

From a distance, he heard Garth scream and he knew what had happened.

Kate moaned as she and Humphrey began to 'populate'.

**With Eve**

Eve was old so she didn't really have any heat but Marissa had a little.

Drew was with her as he sniffed Marissa heat.

"_Oh no.." He thought to himself._

"Hello" Marissa said as she put her finger on his back.

"Umm hey…" Drew said nervously.

"Come here" Marissa said as she began to make out with Drew.

**With Kate and Humphrey**

"Faster, don't stop" moaned Kate.

As the 2 finished they both knew that soon enough, they would be a family.

**Sometime Later**

"Just a little more!" Humphrey said as he held Kate's hand.

"Gaga!" the baby said as he came out of Kate.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Eve.

"Eric" the new family said in unison.

The whole room of wolves began to clap in the new birth of their brand new son Eric.

**The End! But wait….**

Me: NO NON NO IT'S NOT THE END MY FRIENDS.

Garth: You got that right, coming right after this story is the sequel to this story called "New faces".

Kate: We can't really give away any info about the story so your just going to have to wait.

Humphrey: HAHAHAHAHA LOSERS- OW!"

Kate: Don't make fun of them.

Marcel: I'm sure the story will be magnifique.

Paddy: Just like me at golf.

Marissa: But wait.

Drew: We have some shoutouts we would like to make.

Eve: These people have been with me since chapter 1.

Justin: They are…

imjustlikehumphrey- Been with me since day 1

Mojotheamoroq-Been with me since day 1

The Lonely Blitz- First person to review

daxoo42-giving me the idea of how to finish this story

Troygroomes- A cool guy who is pretty fun to talk to

Me: That concludes this story thanks again for all of your support.

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
